Love it Sucks
by cacing kawat
Summary: Sungmin menyatakan cinta kepada seorang yeoja. namun ia ditolak hanya karna wajahnya lebih manis dari pada yeoja tersebut. KyuMin/Yaoi/...RnR?


**Title:** Love it Sucks

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KyuMin

**Warning:** yaoi, boyXboy, Boys Love, geje, typo bertebaran… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang cerah, disuatu ruangan tepatnya biasa disebut kelas. Ada dua orang pemuda tampan, sedang asik ngobrol berdua sambil ketawa bareng gak jelas. Pas mereka lagi asik-asiknya ngobrol ada seorang pemuda manis –kalau gak mau dibilang cantik- datang dengan wajah kecut dan bibir yang dikerucutkan imut. Dua pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi sibuk ketawa bareng itu pun langsung heran sambil menatap pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan ingin tau.

"Minnie, kau kenapa?" tanya salah seorang dari dua pemuda tampan itu kepada pemuda manis tersebut

"Yaaa jangan panggil aku dengan nama semanis itu! Dan lagi mana sopan santunmu aku ini lebih tua darimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung hah? "

"Aish sudahlah Sungmin hyung, seharusnya hyung tidak usah semarah ini. Hari-hari biasa juga hyung tidak pernah marah kan kalau bocah setan ini memanggil hyung seperti itu."

"Argghhh pokoknya aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu lagi, arra?"

"Tapi kenapa Minnie hyung?"

"Yak kau Cho Kyuhyun, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi!" ucap Sungmin murka sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun

"Kalau tidak boleh seperti itu, berarti mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil Sungmin hyung dengan sebutan chagi" dengan santainya setan berwujud manusia itu mengatakkannya tanpa menyadari pemuda manis dihadapannya ini ingin sekali segera mematahkan semua tulang pemuda tampan yang sukses membuatnya kesal saat ini.

"Hyung sudahlah jangan seperti ini, kalau mau anggap saja setan itu tidak ada supaya hyung merasa tenang." ujar namja tampan satunya yang berusaha membuat Sungmin supaya tidak kesal

"Hem, baiklah sepertinya itu ide yang bagus Wonnie." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun mendelik sebal sambil menggerutu kecil dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Jadi hyung apa yang membuatmu terlihat seperti orang frustasi seperti ini?" tanya Siwon heran kepada hyung-nya itu. Seketika wajah Sungmin terlihat sedih lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Kau tau Sunny anak kelas sebelah Wonnie?" Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya halus yang berarti ia mengenal orang yang disebutkan Sungmin barusan

"Tadi pagi aku mengajaknya bertemu ditaman"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan perempuan itu chagi?"

"Yaaa Kyu, kau menyebalkan. Aku belum selesai berbicara, jadi sekarang kau diam dan dengarkan saja ceritaku."

"Baiklah hyung" jawab Kyuhyun patuh

.

Sungmin pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya saat bersama dengan sunny ditaman belakang sekolahnya itu. Sungmin menceritakkannya dengan penuh penghayatan, terlihat diawal cerita dia berekspresi senang –karna sunny mau menemuinya ditaman– lalu tiba-tiba ia berekspresi sedih –karna pernyataan cintanya ditolak Sunny dengan alasan yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa diterima dalam pikirannya—. Selesainya Sungmin menceritakan semuanya, kedua pemuda tampan itu sontak tertawa lebay dengan nistanya.

"Hahahaha… jadi yeoja itu menolakmu chagi. Haha sungguh tak disangka seorang Lee Sungmin ditolak hanya karna alasan seperti itu aish…hahaha"

"Hhaha… alasan yang aneh, yeoja itu menolak hyung hanya karna wajah hyung lebih manis darinya." ucap Siwon dengan susah payah karna mencoba meredakan tawa nistanya

"Hentikan… kalian berdua menyebalkan." Sungmin pun kesal, dengan wajah yang ditekuk ia pun segera menjauh dari dua namja tampan yang masih menertawakan nasib sialnya hari ini. Sedangkan dua namja tampan itu tidak sadar kalau hyung manis mereka sudah pergi karna sebal pada mereka yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya tertawa dengan nistanya.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

.

Hah… menyebalkan sekali mereka. Kenapa malah menertawakan aku seperti itu, emang ceritaku lucu apa? Dasar mereka berdua memang menyebalkan. Ahh… harusnya aku tidak usah berbagi cerita kepada mereka tadi.

Oh ia ngomong-ngomong aku masih tidak terima dengan alasan kenapa Sunny menolakku. Tidak bisakah dia tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur. Aku tau wajahku ini manis, tapi seharusnya ia tidak memakai alasan itu untuk menolakku. Tak bisakah dia berkata seperti 'Maaf Oppa tapi aku tidak ingin pacaran dulu' atau bisa saja dia bilang 'Mian Oppa aku sudah menyukai namja lain'. Hah… jika memang alasannya seperti itu sih, aku bisa mengerti dan terima. Tapi kalau dia menolakku hanya karna wajahku lebih manis darinya mana bisa aku terima, jelas-jelas aku ini namja, kenapa bisa dia bilang aku manis? Ahh… sudahlah memikirkan masalah ini membuatku muak.

.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya sembarang arah sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dengan bibir seperti itu tak sadarkah Sungmin kalau saat ini para namja yang notabenya adalah para seme sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

"Yaa hyung kau kenapa?" tanya seorang namja berambut blonde dan berwajah manis seperti Sungmin secara tiba-tiba

"Aish… kau hyukkie membuatku kaget saja."

"Ehh benarkah aku membuatmu kaget hyung? Kalau begitu Mian." ucap Hyukkie dengan nada penuh penyesalan

"Ne… sudahlah Hyukkie santai saja."

"Oh ya… dari tadi aku lihat wajah hyung kusut sekali. Apa hyung ada masalah?" Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Aku juga tak tau. Hah… malas rasanya mengingatnya."

"Mengingat apa hyung?"

"Mengingat kalau aku baru saja ditolak oleh Sunny."

"Hyung ditolak? Memang kapan hyung menyatakan perasaan hyung kepadanya?"

"Ehh… Sudahlah lupakan saja." ucap Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sedih mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Diam beberapa saat, baik Sungmin maupun Eunhyuk sama-sama diam tanpa berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tau Hyukkie alasan apa yang ia katakan saat menolakku?" Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi melihat kebawah pun akhirnya menengok menoleh ke arah hyungnya yang imut seperti kelinci tersebut.

"Apa hyung?"

"Dia menolakku dan mengatakan 'Mian Oppa, tapi aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan namja yang bahkan memiliki wajah manis melebihi diriku sendiri.' Kau tau Hyukkie saat itu aku merasa sangat kecewa." Ujar Sungmin sambil memperaktekkan cara bicara yeoja yang telah menolak pernyataan cintanya hari ini

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu hyung. Sudahlah hyung jangan sesedih ini, aku yakin hyung akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari yeoja itu." Ucap Hyukkie mencoba menghibur Sungmin

"Yah… mungkin kau benar Hyuk."

"Hem… sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing hyung."

"Benar juga sebentar lagi bell masuk akan berbunyi ya."

"Nee… ya sudah, hyung aku ke kelas dulu ya." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ia hyung kalau kembali ke kelas, jangan berjalan sambil mempoutkan bibir lagi ya hyung." Ujar Eunhyuk sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kelasnya.

"Ehh emang kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya heran sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Saat kau seperti itu, cobalah kau perhatikan keadaan disekitar hyung. Dan saat itu juga kau akan tau jawabannya." setelah itu Eunhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sibuk berpikir dibuatnya.

"Ahh… apasih maksudnya Hyukkie, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." karna tidak ingin bingung berlama-lama akhirnya Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para namja yang seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya.

Namun sebelum Sungmin sampai kekelasnya, ia malah dipanggil oleh setan kecil yang sering mengganggunya.

"Minnie chagi… kau mau kemana?" tanya namja itu saat ia sudah ada disamping Sungmin

"Aishh… kau ini tentu saja mau ke kelas" ucap Sungmin kesal sambil sesekali melirik kearah namja yang terus saja mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Kau… tidak masuk kelasmu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kecil

"Kenapa? Mau berniat membolos hm?" tanyanya lagi

"Kalau ia kenapa? Apa Minnie chagi mau ikut?" tanyanya santai membuat Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu terdiam

"Kau tidak menjawab, berati kau mau ikut. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bolos bersama" lalu dengan gampangnya Kyuhyun menyeret paksa Sungmin menuju belakang sekolah

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil –evil– dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil sesekali menggerutu kecil karna Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Nyahahaha… maaf kalau aneh. ao Cuma coba-coba bikin epep yang pairnya KyuMin. Hihi udah pendek gak jelas lagi. oh ia mungkin judul sama isi epepnya OOT banget. Dan juga ao gak tau ini ntar dilanjut apa enggak jahahaha…

.

**Mohon reviewnya ne… ntar kalo jelek langsung ao delete deh :D**

Makasih buat chingudeul yang udah nyempetin baca epep ao yang abal ini :3


End file.
